pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Seeking Surprises
Seeking Surprises (or SS for short; not to be confused with Southern Sea) was a guild owned by taco_pizza (Delite) in PMU 6 and in PMU 7, who passed it down to Char. Char passed it to Gizmo. Gizmo passed it to Giniqua. When the new guild system came out in July 2012, all guilds were wiped out. Giniqua revived the guild. In 2014, Giniqua passed ownership to Bblaze because of the January 16th Rollback that affected most of PMU. Bblazee is the current owner to this day. History The origin story of Seeking Surprises. taco_pizza had joined PMU since it seemed fun and was worth trying it out. taco was a new player at the time; had no knowledge of what to do or where to go. Keep in mind that this was PMU 6 and not the PMU you see before you today. taco was trying to find out this and that so everytime a question was asked, it was either ignored or it scrolled off the chat screen 75% of the time. Feeling disappointed, taco had to be a single player and discover everything out with no help. From that day, taco vowed to make a guild that was dedicated to helping players who could not get assistance that did not require the attention of the staff team. Seeking Surprises was created July 2010, 1 month before PMU 7 was released. SS had 3 members at the time: taco_pizza, Tyson, and Gizmo. Before the new guild system update, Seeking Surprises had 50+ members. Some of these members have rejoined the current SS. If you cannot get training help or have a question that no one else will answer, try coming to Seeking Surprises. Chances are we might be able to help. Seeking Surprises is trying to get guild events up and running ASAP. The guild forum. Guild Events One of the many great traditions of Seeking Surprises are it's events. Keep in mind that without the participation and leadership of the guild members, these events never would have happened. Winter Item Giveaway - Implemented by taco_pizza, on every December the guild gives back to the community during the holidays. Seeking Surprises members would clean out their storage and donate items to be given away. The event would be hosted in a house with the items dropped and arranged neatly. Any player is welcome to walk in and take or leave an item. After the event, guild members may take the leftovers, and celebrate their success with a guild Christmas party the day after. Guild Meetings - This is where all the magic happens. Guild leaders would host meetings to brainstorm and plan events, or they can be used to catch up on news. Members would suggest ideas and have their voice and concerns heard. These meetings can last very long and get off topic, so leaders and officers must facilitate and guide discussions. Guild Expeditions - Started by Giniqua, Seeking Surprises would partner with other guilds to dungeon and work together. This was during the time when guild members of the same guild could see each other in dungeons without the use of a party. Leaders should consider the overall levels of the guild members when deciding on a dungeon. The location of the dungeon should be revealed 2-4 months in advance to allow members to prepare and train. On the day of the expedition, the participants should be present in front of the dungeon. They may split up into parties or dungeon by themselves. If a team reaches a dungeon checkpoint, they may regroup and continue. Remember to share your progress throughout the guild chat to let everyone know how far you've reached. It's not about completing the expedition; not everyone makes it to the end. This is also a great opportunity to train, recruit pokemon, finish missions, look for rare items, and bond with your guild members. Member list as of May 31, 2014: *''Leader:'' Bblaze "Surpreme Overlord of Doom" *''Co-leaders:'' Giniqua, Tyson * Members: warrior80, Mud Heart, RogueExile, copperanium, Osha DewMist, Flame Aquas, Sibarius, KeuKahShi, MrLisme, darron, Devinn, Shinjrio Delite has left SS 6/4/14 to join TSC Category:Guild Category:PMU 6 Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU History Category:Community Category:PMU 7 Guilds